In memorian
by Xiao Kuroro Yue
Summary: Después de una larga trvesia, después de muchos retos, después de luchar incansablemente... Kikyo ha llegado al final de su camino, ¿Cómo se sintió al despedirse de su primer amor? Descubran el corazón de nuestro querido hanyou, Inuyasha.


_**Hola, mis queridos amigos, estaba escuchando música recientemente y pues quien ha leído mi perfil sabe que soy fiel fan y seguidora de Mago de Oz… escuchando su gloriosa música les dejo este Song fic que me ha surgido de mi mente loca.**_

_**Canción: In memorian (15/4/83 - 25/4/10)**_

_**Interprete: Mago de Oz**_

_**Pareja: Inuyasha/ Kikyo**_

_**Disclaimer: Tanto los personajes en mención como la canción anteriormente mencionada no me pertenecen. Inuyasha y compañía son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi y la canción del grupo Mago de Oz. Solo la trama es mía.**_

O:OO:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:OO:O:O:O:O:OO:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O::O::OO.o.O:Oo:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:OO:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:

_**In memorian**_

_**Capítulo Único**_

_**Inuyasha**_

La puesta del sol esta roja. Roja como la sangre. Y así como la luz del día se estaba perdiendo, la vida de la persona que llevaba en brazos lo hacía también. Kikyo estaba muriendo y yo no pude hacer nada para salvarla.

Sentía como su respiración se hacia cada vez más débil y no era capaz de verla a los ojos, me sentía tan ruin y miserable.

¡Todo yo era una mierda!

-Disculpen-dije con lo que quedaba de mi voz, porque estaba seguro de que en cualquier segundo las lágrimas caerían por mis mejillas sin control, y esta vez… no me importaba- ¿Podrían dejarnos solos?

_**De latir se canso su corazón**_

_**De tanto llorar su risa naufrago**_

_**De tanto buscar un gran amor**_

_**De amarse a ella un día se olvido**_

Y sin esperar una respuesta camine con Kikyo en brazos hacia el horizonte, lejos de los demás y no era solo porque quisiera estar solo con ella, sonaría egoísta pero sabía que Kagome y los demás también querían despedirse de ella y yo quería ser el dueño de sus últimos instantes en vida.

_**Su camino nunca encontró**_

_**Quedaba tanto por andar**_

_**Que ella decidió volar**_

Me senté con ella en el verde pasto y recargue su cuerpo sobre mi pecho y recargue mi mentón en su cabeza, pude sentir claramente su respiración, lenta y cada vez más débil. Antes de lo que hubiera esperado, el atardecer se desvaneció dejando solamente la fría noche, fría como se encontraba el cuerpo de Kikyo.

-Hace tiempo…-musitó débilmente que a penas fue audible, incluso para mí.

-¿Kikyo?-pregunte llamándola, pensé que no iba a decir en absoluta nada, que era un silencio de despedida pero al parecer me había equivocado, _de nuevo._

_**Y se marcho para encontrar**_

_**La sonrisa que perdió**_

_**Y se durmió**_

_**Para dejar ya de llorar**_

_**Y se marcho**_

_**Quiso volar ahora es brisa**_

_**Ahora es paz**_

-¿Recuerdas, Inuyasha?-me preguntó, aun sin verla asentí levemente, esperando que me viera o al menos se percatara- Antes de que fuéramos separados por Naraku…

Y fue inevitable que a mi mente llegaran esos recuerdos, de esa tarde. Era un atardecer hermoso, color naranja, diferente al rojo que había pasado hace algunos minutos.

_-Inuyasha-me había dicho ella, perdiendo sus ojos en el atardecer, en el sol que se ocultaba-, ¿Por qué no usas la Perla de Shikon para convertirte en humano?_

_-Si me convierto humano…-mi voz, llena de dudas y esperanzas en ese momento fue la estaba por sellar nuestro destinos-, ¿Qué pasara contigo, Kikyo?_

_-Soy la guardiana de la Perla-respondió ella, ahora cambiando su vista hacia el suelo, el verde pasto-. Si la perla desaparece… Me convertiré en una mujer común y corriente-finalizó y me miro brevemente regalándome su sonrisa, esa sonrisa._

_**Y se marcho**_

_**Y ahora tiene un nuevo hogar**_

_**La eternidad**_

-Como si pudiese olvidar eso…-el recuerdo de días más felices, más sencillos, más tranquilos, sin Naraku provoco una sonrisa y que acercara ese cuerpo de barro y huesos al mío, todavía más- Esa vez, quise convertirme en humano y vivir junto a ti…

-Por fin…-susurró cerrando lentamente sus ojos y dibujando una leve sonrisa, apenas alzando las comisuras de sus labios-…he podido ser solo una mujer.

-Kikyo-la llame levemente, bajando el tono de mi voz lo más que pude, sintiendo como sus palabras clavan den mi ser y sacaban algo que solo una vez en mi vida alguien había podido ver.

Lagrimas.

_**De tanto esperar se impaciento**_

_**De tanto sufrir su mirada se apago**_

_**Su camino nunca encontró**_

_**Quedaba tanto por andar**_

_**Que ella decidió volar**_

-Eres la primera mujer que he amado en esta vida…-continúe sin aliento, siendo consciente como mis lagrimas iban libre por mi rostro y bajaban hasta llegar a ella.

_Y aun así…_, pensé, siendo incapaz de decirlo en voz alta, de escuchar su reclamó, su rechazo ante mis errores…_no pude hacer nada._

-Inuyasha-me llamó de nuevo, mientras yo cerraba los ojos, incapaz de ver la y escuchar que había roto mi promesa-, es la primera vez…

Un sollozo salió de mi sin poder evitarlo y aun con más fuerza las lagrimas descendieron por mis mejillas, siendo consciente de cómo mojaban las de ella, debido a la cercanía que teníamos.

-Nunca…-continuo con esa débil voz, sabiendo lo que le costaba terminar ese tipo de frases no quise hacerla esforzarse-…te había visto esa expresión y mucho menos llorar de esa manera.

_**Y se marcho para encontrar**_

_**La sonrisa que perdió**_

_**Y se durmió para dejar**_

_**Ya de llorar**_

_**Y se marcho quiso volar**_

_**Ahora es brisa ahora es paz**_

-Kikyo, yo…-intente decir pero sus palabras me habían roto.

Yo le había fallado, no había podido salvarla y ella… ella se sorprendía por mis lágrimas.

No pude sentirme más miserable que en ese momento.

-¡NO FUI CAPAZ DE SALVARTE!-grite con todo lo que tenía, quería que ella sintiera eso. Que me reclamara, pero que calmara esa culpa interminable que sentía en mí ser. No solo por no haberla podido salvar, sino también porque a pesar de todo lo que habían vivido la una a la otra, podía escuchar y oler las lágrimas de Kagome y mi preocupación iba con ella también. Por que ella también se sentía culpable, lo sabía.

Soy un maldito, maldito de mierda. No pudiendo corresponderla a Kikyo como me gustaría, siguiéndola en la muerte por dos fuertes razones.

Quería venganza. Matar a Naraku había cobrado más importancia desde este momento, había matado a Kikyo, _de nuevo._

Y la otra, por la que la culpa me concomía. Kagome.

_**Y se marcho**_

_**Y ahora tiene un nuevo hogar**_

_**Hoy te escribo y te pido perdón**_

_**Si no te ayude a vivir**_

_**Pues sabes que encontré**_

_**Otro amor**_

_**Y ella es todo lo que soy**_

-Tú…-murmuro Kikyo, y cerré los ojos con más fuerza, esperando sus reclamos. Sus gritos.

Y nunca llegaron.

-…viniste por mí…-termino y ante esa repentina declaración, abrí los ojos rápidamente encentrándome con su sonrisa de nuevo, pero no algo leve y sin vida. La sonrisa de cincuenta años atrás cuando ella estaba viva, cuando yo podía morir a su lado, cuando nada me ataba a este mundo, cuando la amaba más que a mi vida-. Eso es más que suficiente.

-Kikyo- musite entre mis lagrimas, entre mi sentimientos, entre todo lo demás. Y sin poder contenerme me acerque a ella y…

La bese. Como me hubiera gustado hacerlo hace cincuenta años, como lo quería ahora y como siempre lo anhelare. Estando o no Kagome, Kikyo siempre permanecerá en mi corazón y en este momento yo amaba su labios, y no quería que se marchará.

_Kikyo_, mi mente la llamaba, pidiendo que no se fuera.

Cuando me separé de ella, la mire. Tenía los ojos cerrados y en sus labios había una sonrisa, pequeña pero cargada de alegría porque ella había entendido con ese beso que jamás la olvidaría, porque ella ahora podía morir en paz.

_**Y se marcho para encontrar**_

_**La sonrisa que perdió**_

Su cuerpo poco a poco fue desapareciendo, convirtiéndose en luz. Y cuando la luz lo cubrió todo, pude dejar de sentirla entre mis brazos. Y también fui consciente de que los demás se habían percatado de su partida, de su muerte.

No me gire para verlos pero me puse de pie, la luz en la que se había convertido Kikyo era cálida, era hermosa y no quería dejarla ir, poco a poco sentía como sus serpientes cazadoras de almas se acercaban y cubrían el alma de su dueña entre ellas. Y se la llevaron.

-Esta luz es…-dijo Miroku, y me percate de que Kikyo también hubiera querido despedirse de ellos.

-Es el alma de Kikyo-afirmó Sango, estando en medio de esa calidez también.

-Es como si…-esta vez fue Shippo el que expresaba algo sobre Kikyo-...viniera a saludarnos.

Y a la única que no escuche decir nada fue a Kagome pero fui consciente de cómo se acerco a mí queriendo consolarme, ni siquiera cuando las serpientes condujeron el alma de mi querida Kikyo hacia el cielo estrellado.

-Kikyo ya no sufrirá más-declare con la voz que me quedaba.

-Inuyasha…-esta vez fue Kagome la que me llamó, y como esperaba, su voz sonaba llena de conforte, el conforte que en estos momentos necesitaba-,… como prometiste, tú siempre la protegiste.

_**Y se durmió para dejar**_

_**Ya de llorar**_

_**Y se marcho quiso volar**_

_**Ahora es brisa ahora es paz**_

_**Y se marcho.**_

_**Y ahora tiene un nuevo hogar**_

_**La eternidad.**_

O:OO:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:OO:O:O:O:O:OO:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O::O::OO.o.O:Oo:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:OO:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:

_**¡Dios mío! Nunca una canción con esta pareja me había hecho llorar así…**_

_**¡SI, mis queridos lectores, SI! Kuroro está llorando y le duele mucho porque por primera vez fue capaz de hacer un Song fic con una canción que amara y porque leyendo el manga mientras hacia este fic te das cuenta de muchas cosas.**_

_**La vida es corta, nunca se sabe cuando acabara y mucho menos que te espera después. Sean FELICES, vivan cada día como si fuera el último y respiren, miren hacia arriba y denle gracias a la vida por lo que tienen.**_

_**No sean como lo dice la canción. No permitan que la tristeza de algo los haga llegar a querer marcharse, a perder lo que tiene porque SIEMPRE hay manera de solucionar los problemas.**_

_**Con lagrimas en los ojos y millones de gracias para quienes lean este triste fic.**_

_**Xiao Kuroro Yue**_


End file.
